Stolen
by Dekora
Summary: Shizuka was no coward. She'd dealt with more than her fair share of obstacles and overcome all of them. Screamshipping. Yami no Bakura x Shizuka Jounouchi.


**Stolen**  
written by Your Darling Mana  
_for Ilene (Cymoril Avalon)_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yuugiou.  
**Author's Note:** This popped in my head in English class (today! I uploaded so quickly.) and I decided hey, Ilene mentioned wanting someone to write her screamshipping. So lo and behold, here it is.

And for the record, this is a one-shot. I will not write a sequel.

And if you don't like the pairing, I could care less. Kthx.

Stolen

The truth of the matter was that Shizuka hardly knew Bakura -- the host or the spirit.She'd heard stories, some pleasant (mostly accounts of games that the host had played with her brother and his friends) and some not so pleasant (dealings with the other Bakura, the darker spirit), from her friends but on the line of actually _knowing_ him, that meant nothing. He was a 'friend' of everyone -- of her brother, of Yuugi, of Anzu, and yet they seemed wary of him. They visited him only rarely, nothing compared to the visits delivered to the unconscious Mai and that made Shizuka feel... Pity? Perhaps. Bakura was a nice boy, or seemed to be, when the spirit was overlooked and now? Bakura no longer had the Ring -- he'd lost it after his duel. He was safe.

As was she. Or at least, she'd convinced herself of such. Quietly pushing through the door to Bakura's room, Shizuka stepped into the room -- stark white like a hospital, the idea of which made her shudder (her own memories of the hospital were not necessarily unpleasant but certainly lonely). She did not find what she was expecting, an unconscious boy buried under the covers and nothing more than a mass of white hair. Instead, she was greeted by the sight of Bakura _up_, walking to what appeared to be the sink.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?"

Her face flushed. That was not the tone of the kinder Bakura but instead...

"I'm supposed to be dead, so I guess if you say otherwise I'll have to slit your throat." Brown eyes fell on her, the spirit smirking coldly, one canine flickering tauntingly in the dim light. She wouldn't have doubted for a second that he meant it.

Shizuka was no coward, however; she'd dealt with more than her fair share of obstacles and overcome all of them. She was a optimist, hopeful that perhaps, despite the stories and evidence she'd seen for herself, the spirit was not as bad as she'd been told. "Everyone is worried about you."

The smirk faded into a disgusted expression before Bakura approached her, cold, pale fingers gripping her chin."About my landlord, yes, but he is not here. He is unconscious, exactly what they believe him to be."

He was close enough that she could feel his breath on her lips, the idea of which sent shivers down her spine. "Why--"

Her question was cut off abruptly as he pressed his lips to hers, kiss bruising and harsh. It was not her first kiss (actually her second) but it felt new, a rush going through her body immediately followed by shame. This was the spirit that her friends avoided, the reason Bakura was not truly accepted among them.

It wasn't even as if she had wanted him to kiss her but it had happened. It was real despite the dreamlike feeling. The steady pain in her chest was enough to tell her that.

As he pulled away, she remained speechless. His smirk was enough of a hint at what was on his mind, enough of a hint to scare her, but even then, no words came. She simply stared at him, dazed, almost lost in his features, another soul stolen.

-

Shizuka did not recall leaving Bakura's room. She did not recall crawling back to her own room or even waking up the next morning. She found herself in her bed, Anzu snoring softly at her side. Her body was in a cold sweat, mind fuzzy as it tried to remember what had happened. He hadn't harmed her. After the first kiss, he hadn't touched her.

No... There had been a promise and one more surreal kiss. A promise of death if she told anyone and a kiss that had been passionate, entirely different from it's predecessor. She'd didn't understand it -- why hadn't he killed her?-- but she knew one thing.

Shizuka would not say word.

End Stolen

**End Note: **I'm actually pleased with how this came out. I apologize for any errors in spelling, grammar, or characterization and I hope you enjoyed reading.  
Especially you, Ilene. x3


End file.
